Cent/History
Prior to the start of the , Cent was one of three Alolan Meowth owned by Sun's great-grandfather. After his death Faba arrived and began his plans to convert the island into Aether Paradise. When Sun protested to this, Faba jokingly suggested that Sun could buy the island back if he made 100 million yen. Sun took this statement seriously and made it his goal to get the island back and realize his great-grandfather's dream of creating the Poké Pelago. Sun asked the three Meowth for help, with two of them refusing. Only Cent remained, joining Sun's team as a result. Cent first appeared in The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun, where he was used to battle a pair of s that had attacked . He faced the Grunts' and easily defeated them with . Later that day, Sun and Moon were attacked by . Sun sent out Cent and to battle Tapu Koko, but the two immediately started fighting each other instead. After getting serious, Dollar kept Tapu Koko distracted with , allowing Cent to strike with Pay Day. Though the attacks seemingly did nothing, Tapu Koko fled, leaving behind a Sparkling Stone in the process. In The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer, Cent was used to battle Guzma in the second round of an Iki Town festival tournament. After Dollar was defeated by Guzma's , Cent was sent out to replace it. Cent won by covering Masquerain's wings with water from its own , leaving it unable to fly and vulnerable to be hit by . Afterward, Guzma switched in his , which proceeded to attack Cent relentlessly. When Golisopod's trash-covered claws dirtied the coin on Cent's head, it flew into a rage and furiously defeated Golisopod, allowing Sun to move to the next round. In The Final Match and a Surprising Finale!, Cent was used to battle Gladion in the final round of the tournament. It went up against Gladion's , but was easily defeated, forcing Sun to switch it out for Dollar. In Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, upon arriving on Akala Island, Sun met Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow, the Trial Captains of Akala. Unsure if he was worthy of taking the Island Challenge, Kiawe challenged Sun to a battle. Sun agreed and used Cent to battle Kiawe's . Cent was initially bewildered by Marowak's ability to manipulate its flames, but managed to land a hit after Sun told Cent to ignore the flames. The battle was called off after Kiawe decided to call his boss at the and apologize for leaving work without telling anyone. In Defeat and the Commander of the School of Fish, Cent was used in Sun's first trial, which was to fight against the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill, a . Due to its immense size and strength, the Totem Wishiwashi was a tough opponent. Cent managed to defeat it after Sun instructed it to hit Quarter, the main Wishiwashi located in the left eye. After dodging its attacks, Cent closed in on Quarter's location and attacked it. The attack forced the Totem to separate back into its component Solo Form Wishiwashi, giving Sun the victory. In PASM19, Cent, along with the rest of Sun's team, helped rescue Moon from an attacking at Po Town. By combining their attacks, they managed to knock Moon from Xurkitree's grasp, though Xurkitree immediately retaliated by smacking them away onto a nearby car. In PASM20, Cent was used alongside 's to battle a that had been summoned to Po Town. Cent slashed at Blacephalon and appeared to decapitate it, only for the Fireworks Pokémon to reveal it is capable of safely detaching its head at will. Cent managed to distract Blacephalon long enough for Mismagius to stun it with , allowing Anabel to try and capture it, only to fail. Blacephalon attempted to counterattack with its , but was blown away by 's , saving everyone in the process. In PASM29, Cent was used alongside the rest of Sun and Moon's teams to assist Lunala against , but was stopped by Lusamine's . After returning to Alola, Sun finds Necrozma, who wants to absorb the light energy from the region. Sun sends out his team to attack, but Cent ignores the Prism Pokémon and walks away. Sun asks Lillie to take him to Memorial Hill and let him free, as now that they've failed to retake the island Cent feels no obligation to stick around with Sun.